


The Ultimate Sacrifice

by TheFightingBull



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dark, Day 3, Everything has a Price, M/M, No Smut, Short Story, Slade Being An Asshole, SladeRobin Week, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 14:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFightingBull/pseuds/TheFightingBull
Summary: Slade has Bruce Wayne right where he wants him. Killing him would destroy Nightwing, and really, what better reason to take the Bat out then that? Unfortunately, a different Robin, the second one appears on the scene to make his own case.





	The Ultimate Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like Day 3 of the SladeRobin week challenge.

“Wait!” Robin screamed as Slade held his sword above Batman’s exposed head and face.

He stared curiously at the young man dressed up in a modified Robin suit. Dick Grayson’s Robin had been lithe and tiny, and in the beginning the second had seemed to fit the same body type. That was no longer the case. The teen was only a little shorter than Batman and with at least one more growth spurt, was likely to be as tall or taller. He was just starting to build up muscle and from all he’d heard about him, had become quite the handful for Batman.

Rather than drop the blade and decapitate the half dead billionaire, Slade slowly placed the blade to the man’s throat. His mask hid the smirk on his face, but he couldn’t help it. He was curious what this boy thought he could do to save his mentor.

“Please. Don’t kill him,” Jason, he was pretty sure that was his name, begged. “Take my life instead.”

“Robin, no!” Bruce groaned.

The second and current Robin stepped forward again and lifted his right hand, gripping his mask and then ripping it off. Beautiful teal blue eyes shone with unshed tears, the teen biting his lip. “No tricks, I swear. My life for his, please.”

Slade wasn’t convinced yet, but he was surprised. Everything he’d seen and learned about this duo told him they were in trouble. That Robin was on his way toward a prison cell with the way he beat down men and women. Batman had lost complete control over his sidekick during the past year and Slade hadn’t expected such devotion and loyalty from the brat.

“Come on, Deathstroke,” Robin begged. “Everything has a price, and this is more than fair.”

The desperation in the boy’s tone said something else, though. It wasn’t just loyalty or devotion. There was something else driving him and the longer Slade looked into those pretty eyes, the more he was sure he understood.

“My life for his,” Jason tried again when he refused to answer him.

“Killing _you_ won’t matter to this city,” he watched carefully for the boy’s reaction to his words. He didn’t seem bothered by the thought that no one would mourn or possibly notice Robin had gone missing. “Hell, it might not even matter to _him_,” he tested as he pressed the blade into Bruce’s throat, just deep enough to bleed.

The boy’s eyes widened at the sight of blood pooling against the blade. He cried out angrily but didn’t dare take another step. His angry, frightened face looked up hesitantly from Bruce and back to him. “I don’t care, just please!” He begged, sounding more and more frantic. “Please don’t kill him.”

Ahh. There it was. Lust, obsession, fixation? Three feelings that any inexperienced teenager would equate with love. Bruce was painfully silent, knowing that his taking a side one way or another could influence Slade to take the boy up on his offer. Slade relished the pain he was causing the Bat, but he was even more intrigued by the walking contradiction that was Robin the Second.

Tears fells down the young face, eyes focused back on the broken, bleeding form of his mentor. These boys had clearly been wasted on the likes of Batman. Didn’t he know what he had in them? Dick Grayson had been perfect, and Bruce had managed to run him off. Then he stumbled upon another brat and molded him into yet another near-perfect apprentice and was slowly driving him off to! He wondered if Bruce had purposely ignored the love the boy felt for him or if he’d been completely ignorant of it.

“Fine,” Slade decided and before either Robin or Batman could make a move, he’d drawn his sidearm and fired into the right side of the boy’s chest.

“NO!” Batman howled in agony.

He dropped one knee down on Batman’s shoulder, pinning him to the ground. “Kid offered himself up for you and Gotham. You should be proud,” he mocked.

“I’ll kill you,” Batman promised.

“No, you won’t. You don’t kill and you certainly wouldn’t for that boy. Maybe the first, but definitely not him,” he chuckled. “Don’t worry, Bruce, I won’t leave you to clean up the mess.”

He slammed the hilt of his sword into Bruce’s temple. Once he was sure the Bat was unconscious, he walked over to Robin and pulled him into his arms. The teen’s breathing was shallow, and his skin was cold. He was likely going into shock.

Slade couldn’t help but smile. If the boy lived, he’d make a hell of an apprentice. If he died anyhow, then he’d wounded both Batman and Nightwing irreparably.


End file.
